My Journey
by valenciadarkness
Summary: This is a myth I had to write that's kinda based on Naruto. So it's AU Alternate Universe. I felt like posting this .. It's centered around Sasuke, but the characters are really OOC. Remember, it's a myth. .


Well, it's been a LONG time, but I have some time to waste…besides, this was my English myth so I guess you could say I "didn't really need to write it". . I reiterate, it's been a long time, but here you go.. Please don't kill me if it makes no sense. It's not supposed to, remember, it's a myth! . Also, sorry it seems really short. I was only allowed to write 3 to 4 pages for my myth… double-spaced. It looks shorter on this, though.

Disclaimer: I don't own……..Naruto………..I don't own………….a car.

_If you wanted to invade Konoha without any resistance, it would be very difficult. Most of the people whom dwell within Konoha are trained in combat and there is a security force that monitors activities at night. But, the most important and magnificent aspect of Konoha are the four mountains surrounding it. In each direction of the village, north, east, south, west, there is a mountain blocking enemies from invading. The mountains are in honor of the Gods. But, what is even more amazing than that is that the mountains were man-made. I, Sasuke, great leader of Konoha built them many years ago. _

_This is my story._

_I lived in Konoha, one of the great warrior villages like the Sound village, Suna village, Amega village, and Getsu village. My village valued bravery, cunning, strength, and determination since if any one of the villages seemed to be lacking power and control, another village could immediately attack them and gain a village in their arsenal. The Hokage rules the village and also protects it in times of war. I was voted by the people in my village as second-in-command. If the Hokage died, then I would be appointed ruler. But, in times of dire consequences, I failed the village._

"The Sound nin are coming! The Sound nin are coming!" The village bells started ringing wildly.

That meant we were to be in our five-man squads to prepare for war. My job as second-in-command was also to protect the Hokage

I was to use any skills necessary and even _risk my life_ for the Hokage. Immediately, after thinking life and death through, I panicked and feared my death.

The next second I lifted my head, the village was ablaze with fire.

I was confused and scared, this being my first war and just a young adult, so I just ran.

I sped far away from the village until I could not see the skies clogged with smoke.

I wandered for ten days, unsure where I was going and in a panicked state of mind.

Only on the 11th day did I finally come to my senses and realized what horrible crime I committed.

I left the village for my own selfish desires.

I decided to journey to the Temple of the Gods to ask them for advice.

My arrival at the Temple was not welcoming.

Kakashi, the God of all, Gaara, the God of darkness, Sakura, the Goddess of light, Chouji, the God of nature, Lee, the God of wind, Ino, the Goddess of fire, and Hinata, the Goddess of water were all displeased at my foolish actions.

It was there and then that I learned of the Hokage's death.

"You've failed your village, Sasuke. No pleas will help you or your village now," Kakashi replied bitterly.

"Your actions were foolish and cowardly. Now, the dead people from your village are at the Lower World trying to atone for _your_ actions, the Hokage included," Sakura said quietly.

My eyes widened at the mention of the Lower World.

It was a dark, bleak place, one that no deceased except for the cruelest ones should be.

I begged the Gods for forgiveness, shedding millions of tears, but none of them would turn my way.

After ten more days of despair and pleading, Kakashi decided to open the gates to the Lower World for me.

But, if I did not return with my people in four days, the doors of death would shut automatically, leaving me to rot inside.

Once again, I wanted to run away, but this time, I mustered all the courage I had and stepped into the darkness.

I walked for two days until I finally reached my destination, the cage where my people were shut in.

But, Shukaku, Gaara's pet demon dog was guarding the doors to the cage. Ten times I tried to kill the giant dog, and ten times I failed, but I would not give up.

Finally, Hollow pitied me and threw a great sword to aid my plight.

I withdrew the sword from its sheath and continued my relentless attack on the dog.

After one day of fighting, Shukaku finally backed down.

I cut off the door of the cage to embrace my fellow people.

But, none of them would look my way as I lead them to where the Gods resided.

"Sasuke, you rescued us from the Upper World, yet still we are dead. We can never return back to life. Your betrayal has left many of us questioning your motives, whether they be good or bad," the Hokage, lowered his head and then raised it back up again. "Sasuke, I advise you to return quickly to Konoha before it is too late, before the scars of broken trust shift farther apart."

I nodded my head and listened to the Hokage's advice.

"I can help you get home faster," Lee, the God of air managed a smile.

Even though trust would be hard to gain back, I was acquiring it, little by little.

So, with Winder's air, I arrived back at Konoha in half a day.

There was still a wild battle raging one and I, with the help of the great sword, drove the enemies out of the country.

But, for the second time in the day, I realized that wounds were hard to heal.

I saw fire still burning the ashes of the village and dead corpses strewn all around.

I saw injured children groaning in pain and men and women trying to find pieces of their homes.

I saw grandparents in distress, fearfully shaking the shoulders of their dead grandchildren. I saw…the empty eyes of the Hokage, of Naruto, my dearest friend.

And then, I collapsed onto my knees and cried.

I cried for the wasteland I abandoned.

I cried for the friends and family I lost.

I cried for my selfishness.

I cried for the people I let down.

And I cried for Naruto.

Then, I picked up my sword and drove it into the earth, determined to redeem myself and rebuild the village.

I remembered the words of the Hokage and held my head up high.

Because, this would be a new beginning, Konoha would be reborn!

_Thus, I built the village even grander than before. I prayed to the Gods to help erect the mountains that would protect Konoha from future invaders. Slowly, as my deeds increased, so did the trust I lost years ago. I became the head of Konoha and vowed never to take the coward's path. Next time, I will protect Konoha without fail!_


End file.
